


Bela

by TrisPond



Series: Histórias de James & Dominique [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beleza, Crush, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, fofura pura, interior
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: James gostava especialmente quando Dominique sorria para ele. Drabble.





	Bela

* * *

Dominique Weasley era a coisa mais linda que James Sirius já vira. Não só porque tinha o corpo e rosto perfeitos, mas porque ela era radiante. Ela parecia emanar energia. Ela sempre estava sorrindo e movimentando-se. Ele nunca conseguia entediar-se perto dela, só observa-lá era interessante.

James gostava especialmente quando Dominique sorria  _para ele._  Ela começava com um sorriso normal, então sorria ainda mais e começava a rir, incapaz de esconder a diversão com qualquer que fosse a piada que James fizera. Ele sentia-se a pessoa mais especial do mundo ao poder ver de perto o quão bela Dominique era.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho isso postado há anos e só agora percebi que não estava nesse site ainda haha. Espero que tenham gostado, tem mais Dominique e James!


End file.
